The field of the invention relates to mechanisms and more particularly to a mechanism which can be applied to a variety of fields, such as locking devices, duct connectors, univeral joints, clutches, plus numerous other fields of endeavor.
Basic mechanisms, such as a wheel, a ball, a combination of a belt and a roller, pivotally connected together linkages, rotating discs and other similar types of mechanisms have been known for a substantial period of time. The structure of this invention relates to a new and novel basic mechanism which is believed to not be previously known.